i want another chance
by amanda.giorgi
Summary: yasuko and fumi give it another chance
1. Chapter 1

Yasuko and fumi were in the cave.

Fumi: what do you want yasuko?

Yasuko: I am so sorry i broke up with you but please give me another chance.

Fumi: how do i know you won't hurt me again.

Yasuko: i won't and i will prove it to you. I got two tickets to a hot spring this weekend. Come with me and i will prove i won't hurt you again

Fumi: fine.

Yasuko smiles and hugs fumi and she blushes then they got back to fumi friend A-chan and her brother.

Yasuko: so then i will see you then.

Fumi: yah.

Yasuko: cool so i will pick you ip at 8:00 am saturday.

Fumi: ok.

Yasuko ran off and A-chan ran to fumi.

A-chan: what hapend in the cave?

Fumi: i will tell you tonight.

At fumi house. A-chan and fumi were drinking tea.

A-chan: so what happend.

Fumi: yasuko wants to get back together.

A-chan: what did you say?

Fumi: nothing yet she is taking me to a hot spring this weekend so we will see.


	2. Chapter 2

It was saturday 7:30 am and fumi was getting ready then she heard a car honk out front. She went downstairs and yasuko talking to her mom.

Fumi mom: please keep fumi safe.

yasuko : i will guard her with my life.

Yasuko saw fumi then smiled.

Yasuko: are you ready to go?

Fumi: yah lets go.

Fumi mom: bye you two have fun.

Yasuko opened the car door for fumi then ran to the other side to the driver side,

Fumi: yasuko you drive?

Yasuko: yah i started a while ago.

Fumi: thats good congrats!

Yasuko: thanks are you ready.

Fumi: yah.

Yasuko started the car then they drove for a while then they finally got to the hot spring. When fumi got out of the car they started unloading the car. Yasuko saw a guy with long hair staring at fumi.

Fumi: is something wrong?

Yasuko: no its nothing i will get the rest of the stuff you go on and check out the room.

Fumi: ok.

Fumi went upstairs with her bags but she was having trouble getting them in the room. The guy who watched her earlier. He uses her struggle to his edvantige. The guy runs over and helps fumi with her bags.

Guy: here let me help you

Fumi: thanks.

Fumi unlocked the door and the guy went in with her and locked the door then puts the bags down.

Fumi: thanks.

Guy: no problem.

Fumi: well by

Guy: oh no.

The guy pushes fumi on the bed and riped off her clothes and rapes her. Fumi starts to scream and yasuko hears it then runs upstairs and starts banging on the door.

Yasuko: fumi are you ok.

Fumi: yasuko help me he is hurting me.

Guy: shut up bitch.

The guy slaps her then she screams and that made yasuko snap. She broke the door then ran into the room and hit the guy with a lamp. Later the police came and arested the guy and while they were walking him out yasuko was holding fumi.

Fumi: it hurts

Yasuko: yah i know

Fumi: can you carry me to the bath.

Yasuko: of course

Yasuko carries fumi down to the bath and gets in herself. After a while fumi starts kissing yasuko.

Yasuko: what are you doing?

Fumi: i want you to delete that memory from my mind.

Yasuko noded then took fumi upstairs then gently places her on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Yasuko pulled fumi to her body her arms wrapped around her neck.

Yasuko: how much do you love me?

Fumi took on yasuo hands and brought it between her legs.

Yasuko: really?

Fumi: i love you yasuko i want to be your and only yours.

Yasuko bent over placing a kiss on fumi forehead. Yasuko unbuttoned fumi shirt and fumi breasts glistened in the moonlight. Yasuko kissed her collarbone before gently playing with fumi hard nipple with her tongue. Fumi grew hot and wet within her pants

Fumi: lower.

Yasuko smiled and slide her pants down and kissed every inch of her pale skin that was exposed. fum moaned as yasuko began to tease her clit at a more vigorus speed.

Fumi: yasuko.

Fumi climaxed then pushed yasuko over and started eating her pussy.

Fumi: yasuko you taste wonderful.

They put there parts together and start rubbing

Fumi: aw yasuko

Yasuko started going rougher then they both climaxed and passed out in each other arms.


End file.
